deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Tormentor
The Tormenter is a massive Necromorph composed of numerous corpses. As of the present, the only known specimen was encountered on Titan Station in Dead Space 2. Description The Tormenter is a very large Necromorph with a thin body and highly elongated limbs. At the end of a flexible neck is the creature's "head," which is formed from the head of a single human victim; the upper jaw has expanded into a fanged maw and a pair of mandibles protrude from either side of the face. The Tormenter's forelimbs are extremely long, and are composed of glowing yellow tissue near the shoulder joint; this tissue is a weak point, and if enough damage is sustained in this region it will explode, severing the limb. The rest of the body is a serpentine, misshapen mass of bony spikes and necrotic tissue. Gameplay It is first seen right after the encounter with Daina. It is very tough, as the guns from the EarthGov Gunship that can destroy a shuttle, doesn't seem to damage it. The fight scene between Isaac and the Tormenter begins when Isaac falls through a vent in order to escape a Government gunship. After falling through the vent into a bloodstained pit, the Tormenter appears, roars at Isaac and seizes him in one of its arms. Isaac shoots the yellow tissue on the arm's shoulder in order to dismember the limb and escape. After successfully dismembering the Tormenter's arm, Isaac runs towards a window. The gunship appears outside and opens fire, breaking the glass and sucking Isaac and the Tormenter out into space. Isaac grabs hold of the gunship, but as he turns to look the Tormenter crashes into the ship as well. Isaac tries to escape by boosting away, but the Tormenter grabs his leg. The Tormenter, however is momentarily distracted by the fuel canisters floating out of the ruptured hull of the gunship; to escape, Isaac shoots one of the canisters, which kills the Tormenter and sends Isaac spiraling back, through a window, into another residential area of the Sprawl. Due to the constrained time to attack the Tormenter's weak points, Isaac's equipped weapon will automatically be reloaded once the weak point is sufficiently hit, bypassing the reload animation and saving precious time. Death Scene *During any part of the sequence where Isaac has to dismember one of its arms, should he fail to do sufficient damage to the arm, the creature will break free of the debris it is trapped under and bite Isaac's head off. *If Isaac fails to open the Kinesis door after the first part of the fight, the Tormenter will run into Isaac, knocking him down and trampling him to death. *If Isaac fails to shoot the explosive barrels released from the ship while being held by the creature, it will fling him around and while doing so bites into his torso, then the Tormenter gets a better grip on his legs and yanks his head sideways, ripping Isaac in half. As Isaac's top half floats away, Isaac's right hand floats past the screen against a blank background of space, a clear reference to the cover art of the first Dead Space. Trivia *''Dead Space 2's development team had given the Tormenter the nickname ''Kong, possibly as a reference to the movie'' King Kong''. *The Dead Space 2 demo ends as the Tormenter appears. *There are a total of six ways to die in the Tormenter boss fight. This is the most death scenes of any Necromorph so far in the series that has been scripted. *The Tormenter is the only boss in the Dead Space series that is entirely fought through quick-time events. *There is a glitch where using the Detonator in the second segment of the Tormenter fight will cause Isaac to be completely dismembered except for his pelvis. The player can still play until the part where the Tormenter throws Isaac across the room near the door. Isaac immediately dies after he stands up. *There are two ways to trigger the glitch where the Tormenter can run past Isaac. The first way is to stand against the hatch and not open it and it will pass through with Isaac harmed. The second way (if you want some extra room open the hatch) is to use stasis on the Necromorph and carefully walk around it, the arm will damage Isaac and if the body or secondary legs touch him it will result in an instant death. Isaac can then explore the lair. Somehow, if the player did the glitch where the Tormenter would run past Isaac, it runs through the glass in the room behind the hatch and eventually run out to space. However, if the player triggers the third fight sequence, the Tormenter will still teleport back and the scripted fight scene continues as normal. Gallery File:Tormentor.jpg|Isaac meets The Tormentor File:Weakness.jpg|The Tormentor's weak point; a glowing yellow pustule. Deadspace2NecroTormenter1.jpg|The Tormenter pursuing Isaac. Deadspace2NecroTormenter.jpg|A closeup of the Tormenter before it knocks Isaac into space. Flying tormenter.jpg|The Tormenter flying towards Isaac. Torment.jpg|Tormenter concept art Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ es:The Tormenter ru:The Tormenter Category:Bosses